Sherlock es un Niño
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Cuando John comprendió esa sencilla realidad de pronto su vida comenzó a ser mucho más sencilla y feliz. / Drabbles Johnlock, Actividad de Aniversario del Foro I'm Sherlocked. Tema: Romance / Drabble 2/5
1. Margarita

**Sherlock es un Niño**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Sherlock BBC

**Raiting:** K (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Pareja Drabble:** Johnlock platónico.

**Notas:** Participa en la actividad de Aniversario del foro **I'm Sherlocked** sobre **_Romance_**. Gracias a SmileInLove por imponerme temas, que no soy buena eligiendo uvu. Este primer drabble toma la palabra "_Margaritas_". Intentaré que todos sean medios románticos, pero no sé que tal resulte. Además debo apresurarme que mañana y pasado tengo prueba.

* * *

**Sherlock es un Niño**

**1.- Margarita**

Cuando John comprendió que Sherlock, a pesar de toda su brillantez –o quizás a causa de ella–, en muchas cosas era como un niño, su vida se simplificó muchísimo.

De pronto las peculiaridades de su compañero de piso dejaron de ser tan molestas, los días comenzaron a ser más brillantes (a pesar de no haber sido dejado dormir en toda la noche) y el médico se encontró sonriendo mucho más de lo que hacía habitualmente en un día cotidiano.

Sarah se lo comentó en el trabajo y Lestrade en medio de uno de los casos, y John solo pudo sonreír enigmático en ambas ocasiones, porque era difícil explicar a un tercero lo que significaba para él haber comprendido una parte de su amigo. Una parte importante, básica de su personalidad y totalmente necesario para su convivencia.

John creyó en ese momento que había dado con una llave maestra para el comportamiento del detective, una que nadie parecía tener del todo. Sherlock era, sin asomo a dudas, un adulto físicamente. Incluso intelectualmente, donde sobrepasaba con creces la media, no se podría negar que era un adulto con sus más de 30 años. Sin embargo emocional y socialmente Sherlock era un niño, y nadie parecía comprenderlo.

«_Compórtate como un adulto_» solía decir Lestrade cuando Sherlock lucía extremadamente feliz en medio de una espeluznante y sangrienta escena del crimen. «_¿Cuándo olvidarás esa pelea infantil?_» preguntaba en más de una ocasión Mycroft cuando se colaba dentro del 221B sin permiso de sus moradores. Incluso la señora Hudson en alguna ocasión suspiró con resignación ante el olvido del detective a pagar la renta «_Es como hablar con un niño_».

Cuando John comprendió que _efectivamente_ Sherlock era un niño en algunos aspectos de su vida, de pronto todo pareció más fácil. Era divertido correr escapando o persiguiendo criminales, sin importar cuan oscuro fuese el callejón; dejó de molestarle ser utilizado para banales asuntos como alcanzar lápices o escribir mensajes de texto, incluso comenzando a disfrutar el hacer la compra (una vez que pasó a ser la tarjeta de Sherlock la que pagase todo el tiempo). De repente la vida al lado del genio pareció más simple y el médico dejó de fruncir el ceño ante cada rareza ajena, convirtiéndose en cambio en una expresión tranquila de calma.

Sherlock por supuesto que notó el cambio, sin embargo no preguntó nada. Sus ojos inteligentes perseguían a John por el piso, sus manos recibían agradecidas las tazas de té que le eran ofrecidas y sus labios se separaban solo para hacer las solicitudes necesarias. John era utilizado, sí, pero no había nada banal en las peticiones y ese era un acuerdo que ambos podían manejar.

—¿Cómo lo soportas? —preguntaría en algún momento Donovan en medio de algún caso, mientras John era arrastrado por un emocionado Sherlock Holmes— Deberías haber enloquecido hace tiempo compartiendo piso con un fenómeno tan extraño. No sé cómo has podido sobrevivir.

—Porque lo entiendo — contestaría John sin mirarla, caminando con tranquilidad hacia la zona donde el cadáver descansaba, tendido en una cama de blancas margaritas entintadas en rojo.

«_Y lo quiero_» agregaría en su mente mientras observaba el esbelto y pálido rostro de su compañero, pero eso jamás escaparía por sus labios.

—John, toma.

Una margarita prácticamente color granate sería depositada en la mano del médico, ante el horror de los forenses y la sonrisa ligera del detective. Anderson gritaría y probablemente Lestrade también, sin embargo John envolvió sus dedos en el delicado tallo y admiró la sangrienta ofrenda antes de volver a mirar a Sherlock, sonriendo levemente.

—Gracias, es muy bonita.

Sherlock era un niño en muchos aspectos, y si descubrías eso había muchos actos incomprensibles del detective a primera vista que de pronto tomaban grandes significados.

**FIN**

* * *

_¡Todo review es muy bien recibido! _


	2. Tijeras

**Romance Elemental**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Sherlock BBC

**Raiting:** K (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Pareja:** Johnlock platónico.

**Notas:** Participa en la actividad de Aniversario del foro **I'm Sherlocked** sobre **_Romance_**. Gracias a SmileInLove por imponerme temas, que no soy buena eligiendo xD

* * *

**Sherlock es un Niño**

**2.- Tijeras**

A pesar de lo que la gente solía decir de él y de Sherlock, John realmente creía que ellos funcionaban bien. No era una mentira que el detective podía ser odiosamente difícil de llevar y que en más de una ocasión no le trató todo lo justo que correspondía, pero en el fondo John sabía que Sherlock le apreciaba.

No necesitaba ser secuestrado por Moriarty y ver el dolor en la expresión de Sherlock para saber que el detective no era indiferente a él. Podía ver en sus ojos la determinación y también una pequeña disculpa por haberle puesto en un peligro inesperado. Por no haberse adelantado a los hechos. ¿Y John? No podía culparle realmente; después de todo hacía meses Sherlock había escrito «_Podría ser Peligroso_» y John había cruzado medio Londres sin importar la cojera de su maldita pierna. El peligro nunca se había ido de sus vidas, así que ¿de qué podría culparle?

John sabía que Sherlock le apreciaba y también sabía que de alguna manera confiaba en él. Ese disparo, ese mal taxista muerto a decenas de metros a través de un vidrio y de un edificio a otro, había conseguido impresionarle lo suficiente como para nunca dudar de su habilidad de tiro. Sus conclusiones médicas eran raramente cuestionadas y Sherlock le consultaba en todos aquellos temas demasiado banales para merecer un cuarto en su palacio mental, aceptando con firmeza la experticia del doctor en aquellos asuntos intranscendentales.

(«_John, ¿cómo se llama el planeta más grande del sistema solar? Los romanos lo tenían como deidad ¡rápido, John!_» «_¿Estás hablando de Júpiter?_» «_Obviamente. Gracias_»)

(_John no debería sentirse halagado por saber algo que hasta un niño de siete años sabría, pero no puede evitarlo. Sherlock no suele dar las gracias._)

Tener la confianza de alguien tan extraordinario como Sherlock Holmes provoca que John se sienta grande. Se siente orgulloso de haberse negado a aceptar aquel dinero que Mycroft le hubiese ofrecido hacía tiempo para espiar al detective –a pesar de haber sido regañado por el mismo Sherlock por negarse–, porque de alguna manera sabe que ese había sido el paso definitivo para convertirse en lo que eran desde entonces. Compañeros. Mycroft se mostró sorprendido y puede que Sherlock no dijese nada, pero su confianza hacia su blogger decía mucho por él.

A John le gustaría creer que Sherlock confiaba ciegamente en él, pero no era tan idiota como al detective le gustaba presumir. Quizás Sherlock no confiase ciegamente en John Watson, pero muy seguramente era la persona en la que más confiaba en todo Londres en ámbito general. Y el detective tenía maneras muy simples de demostrarlo, formas que nadie más que John podría comprender.

—Hazlo tú.

—Sherlock, yo no… nunca he hecho esto antes.

—Estás mintiendo, en el Ejército les hacen hacerlo todo el tiempo. No puedes no haberlo hecho.

—Sí, pero… tú no quieres un corte militar, Sherlock —murmuró John mientras las tijeras se abrían y cerraban nerviosamente en su mano invadiendo el salón del piso con el sonido metálico.

Sentado en una silla con el cabello mojado y una toalla sobre los hombros, el detective miraba tranquilamente a John. Su cabello lucía húmedo y alborotado, haciendo destacar una zona ligeramente chamuscada producto del último caso que habían tenido. John tragaba saliva pero no podía decidirse a comenzar a intentar arreglar ese desastre. Era más de medianoche pero Sherlock no quería esperar para ir a un barbero al día siguiente. Quería que fuese John quien lo hiciera y seguramente nada podría detenerlo en su querer. Sus labios tenían lo que parecía un puchero y no parecía que fuese a cambiar de opinión.

Así que John se rindió y lo hizo, con cuidado y atención, acariciando los rizos y cortando lo chamuscado y lo sano en un intento de emparejar. Sus dedos de médico en sus manos de soldado rodaron por aquel cabello oscuro, y cuando terminó solo pudo suspirar de alivio frente al resultado.

—Sabía que podías —indicó Sherlock con ligera alegría, abriendo sus ojos por primera vez desde que el corte había empezado, y sin siquiera mirarse en un espejo. La confianza del hombre chocó contra John con profundidad, arrebatándole la respiración y enterneciéndole, obligándolo a sonreír. Ambos se miraron profundamente y después de unos momentos el detective sonrió, levantándose y sacudiéndose los cabellos sueltos del cuello y los hombros—, desde ahora en adelante solo tú me cortarás el cabello. Y si te niegas, simplemente no me lo cortaré más.

La imagen de un Sherlock con melena provocó un ataque de risa del médico, ganándose una mirada indignada de su amigo por un momento, mientras John guardaba las tijeras. El recuerdo infantil de cuanto le gustaba que su madre le cortara el cabello de niño le envolvió, sintiendo una suave calidez extenderse por su estómago mientras veía a Sherlock yendo a tomar su violín.

—Cuando quieras —murmuró con una sonrisa mientras una suave melodía comenzaba a llenar el hogar, cogiendo la escoba para limpiar el desastre, sintiendo como la música le invitaba a moverse a su ritmo.

Sus manos picaron rememorando la dulce sensación de los rizos negros en sus dedos y de pronto le invadió la felicidad de recordar el rostro sereno de su compañero con los ojos cerrados, totalmente entregado a él y a sus tijeras. Con confianza absoluta en él, con la inocencia de un infante.

John espero que esa inocente confianza jamás se desvaneciera. Cada día trabajaría para eso.

**FIN**

* * *

_La confianza también es un rasgo de niño. Lamentablemente cuando vamos creciendo nos volvemos más y más desconfiados. Yo creo que Sherlock confía en John, así como confía en sus propios sentidos. En muchos aspectos a veces pienso que Sherlock considera a John como una extensión de sí mismo. Lo conoce tan bien que no le cabe en la cabeza que algo pueda romper el esquema. Sinceramente amo su cara de angustia cuando lo ve en la piscina en el 1x03. ¡Cuánto daría por saber __realmente _que pasa por su cabeza en ese momento!

_Como siempre, agradezco cualquier comentario~ _ ¡_espero que les haya agradado!_


End file.
